Absolute Beginners
by lolly.blezins
Summary: Prelúdio de Love's Ways. Como foi Severo capaz de entregar seu coração a outra ruiva? Por quem teria ele desistido de tudo que acreditava? Ela fizera seus dias felizes. Deixara, porém, o gosto amargo depois de ir.
1. A estrela mais brilhante do céu

**N/A: **Como prometido, estou de volta. Quero que vocês vejam a Alexia que eu imaginei, jovem e não idealizada. Aqui jaz o primeiro capítulo do prelúdio da findada **Love's Ways**. Espero que vocês, leitores, gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, mundo/personagens conhecidos pertencem unicamente à J.K. Rowling  
**Avisos: **Pode conter spoilers de qualquer livro da saga  
NC-17, pode conter palavrões, dramas pesados e atos sexuais

_PS:_ **Absloute beginners** é uma música do David Bowie :)

* * *

**Capítulo I - A estrela mais brilhante do céu**

Sim, Sirius Black fazia jus ao nome. Os brilhantes olhos cinza refletiam seu humor e levavam a pitada característica de malícia, os cabelos compridos e bagunçados mostravam despojo e descompostura e o sorriso, Alexandra Spring jamais pôde descrever o sorriso.

Por vezes, aquele simples movimento muscular parecia iluminar um ambiente todo, já em outras vinha irônico, provocativo, e ela não sabia se a maior vontade era de beijá-lo ou fazer com que o sorriso sumisse.

A gravata grifinória que ele ostentava com orgulho estava sempre um pouco frouxa, a camisa sempre um botão mais aberta que a dos demais garotos. A capa parecia que tinha sido jogada inconscientemente sobre os ombros – o que só fazia a aumentar a aparência jovem e provocativa do rapaz, propositalmente desleixada.

Esse tipo de desleixo ia bem com poucos, em Sirius, porém, ia perfeitamente bem.

Era justamente o contrário de Alexia. Bem vestida, sempre alinhada com vestes bruxas ou trouxas. O cabelo ruivíssimo na altura dos ombros apresentava os cachos elegantes e bem feitos, as camisas eram sempre impecavelmente brancas e bem passadas, a gravata sempre em ordem, assim como a capa ajeitada cuidadosamente sobre as curvas do corpo de dezessete anos.

Alexandra era uma adolescente de boníssima aparência, gordo cofre e dona de uma inteligência inata. Sua vida teria tudo para ser perfeita – e o era – até a morte de Amélia Spring, sua irmã mais velha, Auror em missão na Bulgária.

Apesar disso, ainda era uma das garotas mais desejadas da escola, se os garotos não a temessem ligeiramente.

Sirius era corajoso, como recompensa tirou a sorte grande e teve o coração da garota no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Ele era, afinal de contas, mesmo um grifinório.

'-Sirius, não...' – Alexandra Spring empurrou-o através do retrato da mulher gorda em direção ao sofá mais próximo – 'Já disse que não quero ir à Hogsmeade. Tenho que estudar, os exames começam na semana que vem.'

'-Alexia, por favor... Combinei com James que nos encontraríamos com ele e Lily. Depois teremos o dia todo só para nós, ruiva.' – sorriu, malicioso, puxando a garota para seu lado na mobília carmesim.

'-Nem venha com esse seu charme de galanteador barato, Sirius. Eu preciso estudar Poções se quiser conseguir algo mais que _Trasgo_ nos NIEM'S.' – ela pediu, tentando evitar que ele distribuísse beijos por seu pescoço no meio do salão comunal.

'-Alexia, você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, a sério. Mas tudo bem, querida. Estaremos no Três Vassouras caso você termine com Poções.' – ele sorriu de lado e colou os lábios aos da ruiva.

'-Juízo, Sirius, juízo.' – disse, completando com um sorrisinho e rumando para seu dormitório.

Alexia já estudara tudo que podia três vezes. Não aguentava mais. Nevava de leve pelas janelas; calçou suas botas de cor bege, forradas de pele de ovelha e puxou um pesado casaco azul marinho do malão.

Pegou uma bolsinha de couro de dragão e encheu com galeões, deixando o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Acenou para Remo Lupin, que devorava um livro com curiosidade enquanto descansava os pés enfiados em meias surradas – uma delas não lhe cobria o dedão – numa chess long próxima a uma das lareiras acesas.

No Salão Principal, percebeu uma presença mórbida admirando o clima invernal no pórtico de entrada.

'-Severo? O que faz aqui?' – perguntou ela, amigável – 'Não deveria estar em Hogsmeade aproveitando o fim de semana?' – brincou.

'-Estava pensando em ir para lá. Mas não me decidi' – pontuou somente, franzino – 'E você, Alexia? O que faz aqui sozinha enquanto estão todos no vilarejo?'

'-Estou indo para o Três Vassouras. Fiquei de encontrar uns amigos. Me acompanha?' – sorriu, travessa.

Não era a primeira vez que Severo não conseguia dizer não a ela. Ele nada pôde fazer senão segui-la pela neve acumulada no pátio de Hogwarts. Alexandra falava e ria, enquanto a única coisa que Snape se limitava a fazer era assentir e admirar a beleza viva que emanava dela.

Alexia sorria e brincava com a neve que caia em pequenos flocos; Severo quase sorria a cada mísero movimento dela, a cada vez que ela deixava aparecer as covinhas rasas.

No Três Vassouras, James, Lily e Sirius riam alto e a cerveja amanteigada do último escorria pelos cantos dos lábios enquanto ele tentava bebê-la. Severo estacou.

'-Vamos lá, Severo, sente-se conosco e tome uma cerveja.' – ela pediu, puxando-o para mais perto da mesa onde se encontrava o grupo. Ele franziu o cenho – 'Por minha conta. Por favor.' – pediu mais com os olhos que com os gestos.

Sirius atentou à cena e franziu o nariz para os colegas. Contudo, também não contrariou a garota.

'-Eu estou bem, Alexia. Vou andar por aí antes de parar para beber algo' – ao ver Lily encarando-o ferozmente ele se desvencilhou das mãos pequenas que repousavam em seu braço e virou-se para sair.

'-Isso, Snivellus, você deveria procurar um lugar mais adequado a você. Cabeça de Javali, quem sabe?' – James Potter esbravejou alto o suficiente para todos no estabelecimento ouvirem.

'-Vá em frente, James, acho que os trouxas no condado vizinho não te ouviram.' – Alexia disse, enfezada, pegando a bolsinha de couro de dragão de cima da mesa com força desnecessária e partindo para o balcão de Madame Rosmerta com Sirius ao seu encalço.

'-Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor' – pediu, os lábios crispados.

'-Duas' – Sirius colocou alguns sicles no balcão – 'Eu pago.'

'-Você não precisa pagar minha bebida, Sirius. Só diga ao idiota do Prongs que se ele fizer isso de novo não pouparei as azarações. Eu acho que já fui bastante clara com relação a isso.'

'-Alexia, meu bem, não se estresse por conta do Sniv... Do Snape. Entendo seu coração bondoso, mas ele não merece essa atenção toda.' – argumentou, selando os lábios aos dela.

'-Eu ainda estou brava, Sirius.'

'-Não fique. Aquele... Aquele _sonserino_ realmente não merece o crédito que você dá a ele.'

Alexia revirou os olhos incrivelmente azuis. Madame Rosmerta empurrou as duas bebidas pelo balcão e fez os sicles levitarem até a caixa registradora.

'-Podemos tomar as cervejas aqui? Assim evitamos que eu azare nosso adorável amigo.'

Sirius nada disse, apenas sorriu de lado, guardou um cacho do cabelo ruivo dela atrás da orelha e levantou sua caneca para um brinde.

Depois do tumultuoso encontro de casais, Sirius tomou a mão de Alexia e puxou-a para um passeio pelo vilarejo. O frio era cortante e flocos minúsculos de neve já tinham começado a cair quando o rapaz puxou-a para um abraço ladino, protegendo-a do rigoroso inverno escocês.

Alexia, por sua vez, recostou-se a ele, ajeitando o cachecol vermelho e dourado que o moreno levava no pescoço, sob o pesado casaco negro. Sirius sorriu com o toque gelado da pequena mão da ruiva em seu pescoço.

Ela se sentia bem ao lado dele, sentia alegria e leveza – sentimentos contrários aos que costumavam habitar seu interior no último ano. Para Sirius nada era difícil, ou impossível e ela, criada sob todas aquelas regras de uma família pomposa e tradicional, ficava encantada.

Era libertador estar ao lado dele.

O Yule Ball foi um grande evento naquele ano em Hogwarts. Até os sonserinos estavam excepcionalmente animados com as festividades. O Salão Principal fora decorado em todos os detalhes, desde flocos artificiais no teto do ambiente até diversos pinheiros espalhados pelos cantos do Salão.

Alexandra Spring estava fabulosa em um vestido vermelho, que combinava com seus cabelos e contrastava com sua pele e olhos. Sirius, naturalmente, era seu par naquela noite, metido num blazer trouxa elegantíssimo, negro, a camisa cinza meio aberta, dispensando gravatas. Definitivamente, chamavam atenção.

'-Alexia, Cissa estava te procurando' – disse ao pé do ouvido da garota, entregando-lhe uma taça de Hidromel que fora buscar – 'Encontrei com ela e o Malfoy perto da mesa principal.'

'-Já vou falar com ela. As músicas estão realmente uma beleza; quero dançar, Sirius, você vem?'

Ele riu, um pouco porque já estava meio alto e um pouco devido a sua personalidade.

'-Claro, querida. Nunca perco uma boa dança'

Até nisso Sirius era magnífico; dançava como ninguém, num ritmo caloroso e sensual, levando a calma Alexandra à loucura. Dançavam muito juntos, os corpos colados, ambos suados.

Alexia, que também já bebera um bocado, dançava sem receio algum e beijava o namorado furiosamente na pista de dança. Pararam somente quando a garota desequilibrou-se e riu até que Sirius a tivesse tirado do meio dos alunos, segurando os sapatos pretos dela nas mãos.

'-Fique aqui, está bem? Vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.' – ele sorriu de lado com o estado da garota, abaixado para ficar na altura dos olhos dela – 'Não fuja'

Ela concordou, zonza – 'Nem que eu quisesse. Tudo está tão à roda, Sirius!'

Sirius riu novamente – 'Só não levante, está bem?'

Alexandra ficou ali, a admirar os pés descalços, até que ouviu um murmuro próximo.

'-Já vou, Lúcio. Me espere lá fora.' – recomendou a moça loiríssima.

O rapaz torceu o nariz, mas fez como ela tinha recomendado.

'-Alexia?'

'-Cissa, é você?' – a ruiva fez um enorme esforço para levantar a cabeça, os olhos semicerrados – 'Ah, Merlim, tudo roda!'

'-Sim, sou eu, Alexia. Anda, fica boa que precisamos conversar. É importante!'

'-Aqui, agora, Cissa? Céus, eu preciso de pelo menos duas doses de Poção para ressaca até que eu possa falar sobre algo importante.' – replicou, massageando as têmporas.

'-Lembra daquela história sobre Lúcio e... Você-Sabe-Quem?' – sussurrou o último nome.

'-Cissa, pelo amor de Merlim, o que houve?' – Alexia perguntou, desesperada.

'-Eu também terei que... Você sabe.' – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Não, Cissa, você só pode estar maluca... Vá se deitar, você com certeza está muitíssimo pior do que eu.'

'-Isso não é brincadeira, Alexia! Eu estou morrendo de medo, estou... Ah, Merlin! E não há nada que possa...' – Narcisa estava mais pálida que o normal, os olhos claros arregalados de puro medo.

'-Como não há nada?' – a ruiva interrompeu-a – 'Apenas não aceite.'

'-Eu me casarei com Lúcio no verão, assim que sairmos do castelo. É uma exigência do Lord que eu... Você sabe. E minha irmã mais velha, Bella, também já está ao lado dele. Não há saída, Alexia. Eu amo Lúcio. Para ficar com ele terei que...'

'-Cissa, você não tem que fazer nada. Deixe o Lúcio, se for preciso... Nós somos tão novas!'

'-Eu não vou deixa-lo, Alexia. E, além do mais, a merda já está feita. Lord sabe quem eu sou, e vai atrás de mim caso não me junte a ele.'

'-Cissa...' – Alexia suspirou, mas Narcisa não deu a ela o tempo de falar.

'-Priminho' – a loira piscou, admirando a figura que trazia um copo com água na mão – 'Cada dia mais sexy'

'-Cissa' – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça.

'-Terminamos a conversa mais tarde, Alexia. Divirtam-se' – sorriu, maliciosa – ' E não se esqueçam da Poção Contraceptiva' – murmurou só para Sirius, rindo.

'-Como está, querida?' – perguntou o rapaz, lhe entregando a água.

'-Melhor, melhor. Pelo menos as coisas pararam de girar' – ela riu de leve.

'-Quer que eu te leve ao dormitório?'

'-Não, Sirius. A noite nem começou' – a ruiva sorriu com malícia – 'Quero dançar mais'

'-Se você quer... Mas sem mais hidromel para você por hoje, ruiva.' – ele riu, sendo puxado novamente para a pista de dança.

As músicas tinham acalmado um pouco, e o casal somente rodava abraçado, sem realmente dançar.

'-Prongs está me chamando. Parece que está acontecendo algo com o Moony. Já volto, Alexia.' – ele disse, alarmado, e selou os lábios aos dela, depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa da ruiva depois.

Ela apenas concordou e se aproximou da mesa de comidas. Beliscou uns petiscos e serviu suco de abóbora para si mesma. Era realmente melhor evitar o hidromel.

'-Milagre, Alexandra, você estar sem aquele pulguento' – resmungou uma voz conhecida atrás dela.

'-Severo' – sorriu, sem preocupar-se em defender o namorado – 'Você veio'

'-As masmorras estavam frias demais' – ele deu de ombros.

Ele estava vestido em roupas simples de festa, a capa puída completando a produção, exatamente como o rapaz mestiço e humilde que era na época.

Admirava Alexia, brilhante por inteiro, mas sentia raiva naquela noite. Assim como Lily, ele nunca poderia ser nada mais do que amigo. Outra vez um grifinório estragara todas as suas chances.

'-E então, Severo, procurando por alguém?' – inquiriu ela, zombando dele, quando o rapaz não parava de verificar o movimento ao redor deles.

'-Acho que vou voltar para as masmorras' – murmurou, franzino.

'-Ainda é cedo' – disse suavemente – 'Dance uma música comigo'

'-Eu não danço, Alexia' – replicou, zangado.

Ele tinha uma mão acanhada e desajeitada na cintura fina da moça. A outra segurava-lhe a mão pequena e delicada. Ela repousava suavemente uma das mãos na nuca do rapaz, quase num carinho.

'-Alexia, você vai me matar de vergonha' – ele murmurou, olhando ao redor – 'Eu não sei dançar'

'-Não dance, então' – ela replicou, o tom de voz normal, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado – 'Só me acompanhe. Não há nada de errado em balançar.'

'-Você está acostumada àquele idiota que dança como uma fada mordente. Se eu der um passo pisarei nos seus pés' – comentou debochando, bravo e de cabeça baixa.

'-É verdade que Sirius dança bem, mas não me importo.' – disse para ele, erguendo o queixo do rapaz com o polegar e o indicador – 'Talvez você até dançasse bem se se deixasse dançar.'

'-Não diga bobagens, Alexia. Não combinam com você.' – cortou-a, rude.

Arrependeu-se, porém, e balançou junto a ela. Severo imaginava sempre que ela devia sentir pena dele, por isso dispensava-lhe tanta atenção; sentia raiva, mas simplesmente não conseguia se deixar afastar dela.

Naquele momento, porém, parecia certo. Havia outros merecedores de pena no castelo, obviamente, mas ela não dançava com nenhum deles. Ele era o escolhido naquela noite, mesmo com a ameaça Sirius.

Deixou-se iludir, então, que a noite era apenas deles.

E foi especial. Ficaram juntos daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Nenhum tempo, entretanto, seria o bastante para ele. Queria mais. Tinha sede da companhia dela.

A festa teve fim, como todas as festas o tem. Alexia bocejou e murmurou um 'boa noite' sonolento, indicando-lhe que dormiria tão logo chegasse a Torre da Grifinória.

Severo também seguiu seu caminho para as masmorras. Deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir. Após muito revirar na cama, recebeu um bilhete de Lúcio Malfoy, avisando-o sobre uma reunião relâmpago.

Não queria juntar-se àquele grupo que estava começando a ser formado, mas que outro futuro haveria para ele? A não ser que Alexia...

Não. Estava indo longe demais. Alexia era demais. Ainda mais para ele.

Era rica, bonita, talentosa, gentil. Nada que se aplicasse igualmente a ele.

Respirou fundo, um tanto quanto amedrontado. Era, afinal, um rapaz de dezessete anos.

Seguiu o caminho pelos corredores. Tinha que chegar logo ao sétimo andar do castelo, mas não poderia ser pego.

Sentindo-se confiante, murmurou um Lummus e andou mais depressa, quando um barulho se ouviu do outro lado do corredor. Ninguém podia pegá-lo ali, tão distante das masmorras, àquela hora.

Entrou na primeira fenda que avistou e, por sorte, era o banheiro dos monitores. Alguém o havia deixado aberto depois do baile, mas não parecia haver ninguém ali. Ele quase não acreditou em quão sortudo tinha sido.

A vida, porém, pregara-lhe uma peça.

Na enorme banheira situada entre os conjuntos de boxes femininos e masculinos um casal era iluminado pelo vitral da sereia.

Cobertos parcialmente pela espuma do banho, Alexia e Sirius gemiam baixo.

A moça ruiva estava sentada no colo dele, movendo-se sensualmente sobre o grifinório. Snape não podia acreditar. Alexia, ali, com _aquele_ rapaz. Aquele idiota grifinório prepotente.

Estavam nus, mas Severo nada podia ver. Estava tudo coberto pela espuma. Porém, _compreendia_ bem demais o que estava havendo ali.

Fora tão tolo, tão ingênuo. Imaginara sua Alexia indo descansar, deitando os cachos ruivos sobre o travesseiro e imaginando a pretensa dança deles. Imaginando sua mão na dela, a outra mão repousada em sua cintura.

E lá estava ela, divertindo-se com Sirius.

O que ele queria? Black era namorado de Alexia. Algo do qual ele não passaria – jamais – nem perto. Fora tão tolo, tão ingênuo.

Era hora de selar seu destino. Ele não mereceria nenhuma mulher decente. Se contentaria com as meretrizes e as mulheres fáceis para aquecer sua cama em noites de solidão. Não teria Alexia. Não queria uma vida decente sem uma mulher decente.

Era Sirius a estrela mais brilhante do céu de Alexia.

Mas ele não seria esquecido. A vontade de fazer algo grande não passara.

Seria Comensal da Morte. Temido e lembrado. Não precisava de Alexandra Spring.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que vocês tenham achado um bom começo. Decidi começar pelo Sirius, não pelo Severo, mas já, já ele aparece pra valer.

Me contem TUDO que acharam, por favor.

Beijo, L.


	2. O retorno de Alexandra

**N/A:** Pessoal, não abandonei a fic, nem vocês! Mas, como eu já informei, sou uma pobre vestibulanda passando pela fase mais turbulenta da vida escolar. Perdoem-me. Agradeço de coração aos que já estão acompanhando esse novo projeto, mesmo que ele ande em ritmo lento. Espero que gostem do capítulo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo II – O retorno de Alexandra**

Alexandra voltava feliz para a casa dos pais – a casa que tinha sido sua durante uma vida toda. Menos naqueles quatro anos. Atravessava os jardins bem cuidados da mansão de Oxfordshire com um sorriso no rosto quando pôde avistar os pais.

Céline regava alguns cravos com um aceno de varinha, enquanto Charlie apenas a observava sentado num banco de carvalho, lendo O Profeta Diário.

'-Alexandra!' – a mãe gritou, num misto de desespero e raiva – 'Eu falei que não queria mais te ver! Por que você voltou, por Merlin?' – bradou ela, soltando a varinha e começando a chorar.

A loira chamou a atenção do marido, que baixou os óculos para atentar à cena da filha mais nova tentando se aproximar da mãe.

'-Céline!' – ele gritou com a esposa, indignado – 'Nós não vemos Alexandra há quatro míseros anos'

'-Eu disse a ela, Charlie! Eu disse que se ela fizesse o maldito treinamento de Auror não deveria mais voltar para cá. Prefiro perde-la assim do que numa missão, como perdemos Amélia.'

Céline ainda chorava. Alexia apenas riu, chegando perto da mãe que escondia o rosto nas mãos.

'-Eu não vou ser uma Auror, mamãe'

'-Então por que raios você ficou em treinamento por três anos?' – Céline ainda estava arisca, não deixando a filha tocá-la.

'-Eu vou dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Há um ano recebi o convite do Prof. Dumbledore e cuidei da minha licenciatura para lecionar desde então' – explicou calmamente, tomando uma das mãos da mãe nas suas.

Céline abraçou forte Alexandra, fincando as unhas na malha de tricô fina que a mulher mais nova usava.

'-Por que você não me disse desde o inicio, Alexandra?' – inquiriu, descontente, afastando-se ligeiramente do abraço.

'-Porque eu ainda não tinha decidido realmente, mamãe. Tomei minha decisão depois da proposta de Dumbledore.' – pontuou, zelosa com a mãe.

Céline enxugou os olhos e foi para dentro da casa, de forma a lavar o rosto vermelho de lágrimas.

'-Venha cá, Alexia' – Charlie chamou-a, receptivo – 'Dê um abraço no seu velho pai'

'-Desculpe, papai' – pediu, carinhosamente abraçando o homem – 'A reação da mamãe me pegou de surpresa'

'-Está tudo bem, querida. Me pegou de surpresa também' – ele acariciou as bochechas rosadas da filha – 'Fico feliz que você esteja aqui. Como foi o treinamento?'

'-Foi ótimo, eu me senti bem de verdade uma vez na vida. Agora eu estou muito empolgada para voltar a Hogwarts.' – contou, sorrindo aquele sorriso que era só dela.

'-É muito bom ouvir isso, Alexia. Tenho a certeza de que você se dará muito bem.'

'-E a mamãe? Como tem andado durante esse tempo que fiquei fora?'

'-Ela sentiu muito a sua falta. Sua irmã tem aparecido bastante com Elena, isso ajudou um pouco.'

'-Eu sinto muito por ter ido embora depois do que aconteceu com Amélia, mas...' – ela suspirou e foi interrompida pelo pai.

'-Você tinha que viver sua vida. Você está certa. Sua mãe deveria fazer o mesmo.' – Charlie depositou um beijo na testa da filha e sorriu calmo para ela.

Alexia podia sentir-se em casa, ali, em seus aposentos na Torre da Grifinória. Tinha tantas memórias boas daquele lugar. O cheiro que o vento trazia pela janela era fantástico. Cheiro de grama e felicidade.

Nunca naqueles anos que seguiram a morte de Amélia ela tinha se sentido tão bem. A trágica partida da irmã sempre pesara em sua vida, em suas risadas, em suas decisões. Foi justamente com o treinamento para Auror que tudo aquilo desapareceu. Ela podia ser completamente feliz de novo.

A coruja amarronzada, Padmé, piou no parapeito da enorme janela. Alexia desamarrou o pergaminho e ofereceu uma castanha ao animal, que aceitou feliz. Era um bilhete de Dumbledore convocando os professores para uma reunião antes do início do ano letivo.

O corpo docente todo estava lá, já devidamente acomodado nas cadeiras de espaldar alto que rodeavam a mesa oval. Dumbledore ocupava a cabeceira da mesa, em pé, com ambas as mãos apoiadas na madeira antiga e escura. Ainda não falara nada.

Uma figura inteira de negro entrou sorrateiramente, evitando ser notado.

'-Severo, ótimo. Achei que não viria' – comentou o diretor com bondade no olhar – 'Bem, agora que todo o corpo docente está presente, podemos dar início a nossa reunião anual. Sejam bem vindos, professores.'

Snape nada respondeu, apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, carrancudo.

Vê-lo ali compartilhando a mesa docente deixou Alexandra estarrecida. Ele, professor? Como mudara tanto, daquele jovem retraído e temeroso àquele homem de queixo firme, decidido e de semblante tão fechado e sombrio?

Não o reconhecia dos tempos em que tinham sido amigos.

Ele era apenas um garoto, então, cujo afeto não fora correspondido por Lily. Um rapaz brilhante, mas sem amigos. Alexia sempre soube que era uma combinação perigosa.

Ela mal podia ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore, sua mente estava ocupada demais com o enigma Snape. Continuava tão pálido quanto sempre fora. Mais, até. Os cabelos negros não estavam mais tão desleixados como na adolescência. Estavam maiores, mas mais bem tratados.

A proporção do nariz agora combinava mais com o rosto sério e maduro. Causava menos estranheza. Alexandra reparava em cada detalhe enquanto Severo não pousava a atenção em nada, nem ao menos no Diretor.

Nada ali parecia digno de seu tempo.

'-Gostaria de encerrar nossas atividades por hoje apresentando nossa nova colega de trabalho, a professora Alexandra Spring, que me é muito cara. Espero que esteja contente em trabalhar conosco, professora.' – acenou grandiosamente para ela, ajeitando os oclinhos de meia lua depois.

'-Certamente estou, prof. Dumbledore. Só tenho a agradecer.' – ela levantou-se e fez uma mesura cordial, muito típico dela.

Snape não prestara um pingo de atenção nas palavras proferidas pelo diretor. Era a mesma coisa todo ano. O que lhe primeiro chegou aos seus ouvidos não foi o nome, e sim a voz. Ainda suave e com uma pitada de humor feminino; mais clara e certa do que era quando se conheceram.

Alexandra Spring estava de volta.

Desviou o mínimo seu olhar para o outro lado da mesa. Ainda radiante.

Afora os cabelos mais compridos, a mulher não parecia ter mudado muito. Mas ele tinha. Era bom não se aproximar dela. Alexia era boa demais para ser afetada com o mal que ele carregava em si.

'-Severo! Severo!' – a ruiva chamou em meio à grama verdejante dos jardins.

Ele virou para trás, cada movimento extremamente medido.

O sorriso da mulher era o mesmo, as covinhas rasas se deixando aparecer. Ela estava feliz como quem encontra um velho conhecido, um amigo. Mas ele não o era mais; não passava de um total desconhecido.

Se Alexandra soubesse o que tinha mudado em sua vida não estaria tão próxima dele.

'-Prof. Spring' – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça e continuou andando.

'-Severo, não sabia que você lecionava aqui' – comentou, puxando a capa de professora sobre os ombros e seguindo-o.

Por que a mulher o estava seguindo, por Merlin? Ela não conseguiria entender que ele estava sozinho e gostava de ficar sozinho?

'-Sim, eu leciono há um ano.' – concordou, carrancudo, tirando luvas pretas de couro de dragão do bolso interno das vestes.

'-Qual matéria?' – inquiriu, curiosa e ainda sorridente.

'-Poções' – respondeu sem entusiasmo algum, parando repentinamente próximo a um canteiro.

Alexia assustou-se com a parada repentina e observou os movimentos do homem.

Snape sacou a varinha e fez um rápido exame nas ervas. Guardou a varinha e vestiu as luvas, retirando folhas selecionadas e guardando-as em recipientes de vidro recém-conjurados.

'-Poções?' – perguntou, retoricamente, sem perceber.

'-Sim, prof. Spring, sou Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Mais alguma dúvida sobre meu trabalho?

'-Eu não quis ser rude perdoe-me' – pediu ela um tanto quanto envergonhada.

Severo não pôde manter a carranca quando olhou de soslaio e viu as bochechas rubras de Alexia. Por que, afinal estava _ele_ sendo tão rude com ela?

Alexandra estava apenas tentando ser gentil e se enturmar em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ela não era uma ameaça.

'-Não foi. Eu apenas estou atrasado para recolher estas ervas; tenho ainda muito trabalho a fazer antes que cheguem os alunos.' – respondeu baixo, sem fitar realmente a mulher ao seu lado, acenando e saindo para o castelo.

'-Severo' – ela chamou antes que ele se afastasse demais.

O homem virou-se, fazendo com que a capa longa e negra esvoaçasse atrás de si.

'-Fiquei contente em te ver. Quem sabe possamos beber alguma coisa qualquer hora dessas?' – sorriu para o amigo dos tempos de colégio.

Ele considerou com a cabeça e voltou rumo ao prédio.

Parecia a ela que ele havia ficado ainda mais difícil e fechado ao longo dos anos.

Alexandra adorava o trabalho. Adorava os alunos. Adorava a escola, a comida, o cheiro invernal, o castelo sempre abarrotado de gente. Sentia que tinha, finalmente, voltado para onde realmente pertencia.

Era seu quarto mês em Hogwarts.

Da janela de seus aposentos podia ver claramente o pequeno povoado de Hogsmeade e os jardins do castelo. Era uma vista perfeita aos seus olhos. Lá estava ela, acomodada na escrivaninha sob a enorme janela de vitrais, corrigindo algumas redações corvinais.

Uma batida firme ecoou em seus aposentos. Alexia não esperava ninguém.

Apertou o robe quente que usava sobre roupas casuais e caminhou de leve até a porta.

Abriu uma fresta e olhos negros como a noite prenderam os seus.

'-Severo?' – perguntou, confusa – 'O que faz aqui?'

'-Prof. Spring' – cumprimentou, não desfazendo a carranca, os lábios crispados – 'você deveria disciplinar melhor seus grifinórios. Ainda mais se eles fizerem parte da sua família.'

Alexandra franziu o nariz, sem entender uma palavra.

'-Será que você poderia explicar, Severo, que grifinório te fez ficar tão bravo a ponto de bater à minha porta a esta hora? Tenho certeza que poderíamos ter discutido isso no café da manha' – concluiu, ponderada, esperando uma resposta.

'-Sua sobrinha!' – ele bradou, os olhos ainda mais negros de fúria.

'-Qual o problema com Elena?' – perguntou, surpresa e estupefata; Elena costumava ser tão gentil e tão boa aluna.

'-Só pode ser sua influência de perto aqui no castelo!' – bradou ele.

'-Já compreendi bem que você se incomoda muito comigo e com minha sobrinha. Agora diga-me de uma vez por todas, Severo, o que houve?'

'-Acabei de pegá-la se agarrando nos corredores com Sean Duncan! Isto é um absurdo, um...'

'-Severo, você realmente veio até meus aposentos a esta hora pra me dizer isso? Eles são adolescentes, é isso que eles fazem!' – ela bufou, descrente na situação, e com a certeza de que Severo estava sendo extremamente hiperbólico.

'-Eles têm treze anos! Você deveria disciplinar melhor seus grifinórios! E sua sobrinha! Eu vou ter que supervisionar detenções que supostamente não seriam meu dever, Spring.'

'-Você quer que eu supervisione as detenções de Elena, é isso? Não há problema algum para mim.'

'-Não! Você a favorecerá porque ela é sua sobrinha, _professora_.'

'-Não estou vendo seu objetivo com isso, Severo. Fale com Minerva, pois sim, ela é a Diretora da Grifinória e talvez resolva seu problema.'

'-Elena é a queridinha da Minerva. Estou vendo que eu mesmo terei que supervisionar as malditas e inúteis detenções, já que você não resolveu o evidente problema.'

Alexandra bufou, os braços cruzados. Ele só podia estar maluco.

'-Faremos o seguinte então: deixe que eu supervisione as detecções do garoto Duncan e você cuida das de Elena. Está bem assim? Posso voltar ao trabalho?' – inquiriu, aborrecida, porém calma.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e fez menção de deixar o hall dos aposentos de Alexia, quando esta falou mais uma vez.

'-Avise-o que a primeira detenção acontece amanhã, antes do jantar' – orientou.

Severo saiu batendo os pés enquanto descia a Torre da Grifinória. O que ele estava pensando ao ir até ela? Até os aposentos dela?

A realidade, ele tinha que admitir, era que Elena lembrava muito Alexia na idade dela, a não ser pela cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, e vê-la se beijando, um beijinho de leve – ele tinha que admitir, com Sean nos corredores o fez lembrar de Alexandra e Sirius na noite de formatura.

Já fazia tanto tempo e Severo acreditava piamente que aquela cena tinha sido deletada de sua memória. Descobriu que não. Ao vê-los juntos, num beijo muito mais infantil e ingênuo do que o de Alexia, tudo voltou. Aquele sentimento estranho, aquela ferida antiga.

Mas fora tolo. Alexia jamais entenderia o motivo da raiva e da agressividade que acompanharam a visita noturna. Elena nada tinha a ver com aquilo. Fora tolo porque fora descontrolado. Aprendera com o ingresso nos Comensais da Morte que a única coisa que garantia vantagem era o equilíbrio.

Aquela noite ele o perdera completamente.

Por que, afinal, ele agia assim com ela? Tão rude, tão impulsivo. O que Severo precisava era de mais controle.

'-Com licença, prof. Spring' – um rapaz alto para a idade, esbelto e de desalinhados cabelos castanhos apareceu pela fenda da porta do escritório de Alexia.

'-Sr. Duncan, entre, por favor.' – a professora disse, sorridente, indicando a cadeira à sua frente para que o rapaz se sentasse.

O escritório era alegre e vivo, ostentando com orgulho as cores da Grifinória. Sean sorriu de leve ao reparar nos detalhes da sala, ainda com medo da detenção.

'-Professora, eu sei que Elena é sua sobrinha, e bem... Eu sinto muito.' – ele disse, cabisbaixo, ao fitar os pés num gesto infantil – 'Cumprirei a detenção de bom grado.'

'-Sean, querido, não planejo aplicar detenção alguma. Se você puder ficar um pouquinho para que conversemos, eu adoraria.' – ela sorriu para ele e ofereceu balinhas de limão.

'-Mas o prof. Snape disse que a senhora, professora, que aplicaria a deten...' – Alexia interrompeu-o com um gesto de mão, franzindo o cenho e agitando a cabeça em negação.

'-Foi o que eu disse ao prof. Snape quando ele me procurou pela aparente má conduta de vocês. Não se preocupe, Sean.' – a professora, então, levantou da cadeira e espiou pela janela do escritório – 'Há quanto tempo você e Elena estão juntos? Perdoe minha curiosidade de tia.' – ela sorriu travessa para o rapaz.

'-Há, bem, há alguns meses... Nós não estamos juntos, juntos' – respondeu encabulado, coçando a lateral da cabeça – 'Prof. Spring, o que a senhora acha que vai acontecer com a Elena? Ela está lá, sozinha com o Prof. Snape, e ele é um carrasco!' – perguntou Sean, preocupado.

'-As detenções dele costumam ser tão ruins assim?' – foi a vez de Alexia de mudar o semblante; estava alarmada.

'-O prof. Snape pega pesado. O pesadelo de todo mundo é ter que ficar em detenção com ele.'

'-Mas vocês não fizeram nada demais! Ora, vocês são adolescentes, por favor!' – ela desabafou.

'-Ele não perdoa, professora. Estou com muita pena da Elena. Queria poder fazer algo.'

'-Bem, talvez você não possa, querido, mas eu posso.' – ela sorriu e Sean a acompanhou, surpreso – 'Então, infelizmente, nossa detenção acaba aqui, Sean. Foi um prazer te conhecer melhor.' - ainda com o semblante brincalhão, Alexia puxou uma capa do mancebo de madeira escura próximo à sua mesa e seguiu para as masmorras, determinada.

Alexandra bateu três vezes. Sem resposta. Bateu mais três.

Antes do clique da maçaneta, ouviu um grunhido. Sim, Snape estava lá.

'-Spring' – disse baixo, não querendo chamar a atenção da aluna em detenção – 'O que diabos você faz aqui?'

'-Elena!' – ela chamou, afastando o braço do homem que trancava a passagem, sem responde-lo.

'-Ti-tia Alexia?' – perguntou, porém arrependeu-se ao receber o olhar gelado do professor – 'Prof. Spring, quis dizer. Me perdoe. O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'-Preciso conversar com o Prof. Snape, querida. Acho que isso significa que você já pode voltar à Torre.' – sorriu , acariciando de leve o ombro da sobrinha.

'-O que você pensa que veio fazer aqui, Spring? Estou supervisionando uma detenção! Eu deveria deixar a garota em detenção pelo resto do semestre!' – bradou, furioso para a professora.

Alexia apenas bufou de leve. Elena estava gelada até os ossos apenas de ouvir a conversa. Merlin que a livrasse de ouvir aquele tom direcionado a ela, mas a tia parecia estranhamente não ligar.

'-Como eu já disse, Elena, preciso conversar com o professor Snape em particular. Pode ir.' – incentivou a sobrinha, sorrindo novamente para ela.

'-Spring você está passando dos limites. Por que raios você está fazendo isso? Está me desautorizando na frente de uma aluna!' – disse em alto tom novamente.

'-Porque Sean também foi liberado e nós precisamos conversar. Me perdoe, a ideia não era te desautorizar, mas sei que você não liberaria Elena.'

Severo apertou o nariz entre os olhos, fechando-os, furioso.

'-Você não ouviu? Saia!' –berrou para Elena, batendo a porta no instante em que a menina deixara o escritório – 'Spring, fale o que quer que seja que você tenha a dizer. Que fique claro, porém, que não tolerarei mais essa sua impulsividade grifinória diante dos meus alunos.' – rosnou, ocupando sua cadeira de espaldar alto.

Alexia não o acompanhou, preferiu permanecer de pé.

'-Severo, você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo para este circo todo apenas porque Elena e Sean se beijaram. Eles, com certeza, não são os primeiros nem serão os últimos!'

'-Esse comportamento desrespeita o regulamento da escola, assim como as boas maneiras bruxas, além de...' – Alexandra riu, interrompendo-o. Ela parecia ser a única a ter coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo.

'-Por favor! Você conviveu com James Potter e Sirius Black durante sete anos; o que os garotos estavam fazendo não é nada perto do que já vimos por aqui, Severo' – ela cruzou os braços desafiadoramente; o sorriso, porém, permanecia intacto e verdadeiro – 'Eu vim aqui para compreender o que _realmente_ está acontecendo. As desculpas eu poupo para o Diretor.'

'-Eu estou dizendo a completa e absoluta verdade, professora. Se seus amiguinhos faziam coisas ilegais e irresponsáveis, a culpa não é minha; pretendo manter a integridade dos meus alunos.'

'-Eu duvido que seu problema seja Elena. Por que você está com raiva de mim? Eu acreditava que nós tivéssemos sido amigos, Severo.' – admitiu, permitindo-se sentar na cadeira de fronte ao homem e encará-lo nos olhos.

'-Não misturemos o passado com o presente, professora. Não há nada com relação a você.'

'-Então aceite tomar uma bebida comigo hoje no Três Vassouras.' – ela ofereceu – 'Quero saber o que se passou na sua vida, Severo. Em memória aos velhos tempos.' – sorriu de leve, mas as covinhas insistiram em aparecer assim mesmo.

Ele bufou e ameaçou discutir. Lembrou-se, então, que era impossível discutir com ela quando a mulher estava totalmente certa. Ele ainda não sabia como dizer não à Alexandra Spring.

Ela vestia um refinado casaco de couro de dragão albino, justo e estruturado, que lhe delineava bem o corpo. As botas cinza combinavam com o cachecol volumoso que Alexia levava ao pescoço, contrastando com os cabelos cor de fogo.

A professora já estava na porta do Salão Principal, à sua espera, quando a pesada capa preta de inverno de Severo arrastou-se rumo à ela. Era noite de sábado.

'-Severo' – constatou, sorridente – 'Vamos?' – ela, então, virou-se repentinamente para ele – 'Ah, e hoje é Alexandra, ou Alexia, como você preferir. Não sou professora de ninguém aos sábados à noite.'

Aquilo fez o homem sorrir por dentro. Admirava o humor feminino que emanava naturalmente dela. Fazia anos que não se viam, mas ele apercebera-se de que, com ela, ele ainda agia feito o garoto de dezessete anos que fora.

O caminho até o bar foi calmo. Alexia falou sobre amenidades enquanto cortavam o gélido vento invernal escocês. Severo falara pouco. Apenas acenava, concordando ou discordando.

'-Um firewhisky, por favor' – pediu Severo ao acomodarem-se à mesa, num canto bastante reservado do Três Vassouras.

Madame Rosmerta acenou e virou-se para Alexia.

'-Dois.' – sorriu, as bochechas coradas pelo frio.

Severo lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, que ela respondeu apenas com um dar de ombros.

'-E então, Severo? Quero saber mais sobre você... Faz tantos anos desde que realmente conversamos.' – ela falou baixo, sincera, fitando-o nos olhos – 'Nós costumávamos ser amigos. O que houve?' – inquiriu mais para ela mesma que para o homem a sua frente.

'-Os anos passaram, Alexandra. Isso que houve' – ele devolveu, a voz calma e profunda, carregada de mágoa.

'-Como você está? E sua mãe?' – perguntou, com preocupação visível nos olhos – 'Você mudou muito, Severo.'

'-Estou bem, Alexandra' – cortou-a, rude – 'E sim, eu mudei. É o que geralmente acontece com as pessoas.' – resmungou, franzino – 'Eileen creio que também esteja bem. Há tempos não a visito. Não lembrava de ter lhe apresentado.'

'-Não apresentou' – ela disse, chateada com as respostas dele – 'Eu fui até a Rua da Fiação devolver um livro que você tinha me emprestado, depois do término do colégio; conheci-a lá.'

'-Você foi até a Rua da Fiação?!' – inquiriu retoricamente, os olhos adquirindo um tom de negro profundo – 'Você não deveria! Como soube o endereço?' – bufou, dando um soco na mesa e chamando a atenção dos outros clientes – 'Argh! Você peca pela intromissão, Spring!'

'-Eu soube onde era a casa por conta daquelas memórias que vi no fim do sexto ano.' – disse, o cenho franzido de um jeito que não combinava com ela – 'Me perdoe. Só quis devolver o que era seu.' – ela suspirou e agitou a cabeça negativamente – 'Fui tola em acreditar que você conversaria comigo como um velho amigo, Severo. Não sei mais quem você é.'

Madame Rosmerta depositou os drinques na mesa e saiu. Alexandra virou o copo contendo o líquido avermelhado e foi em direção à saída. Deixou alguns sicles no balcão.

'-Alexia' – Severo chamou, aproximando-se dela.

'-Desculpe lhe importunar' – ela disse, rumando para a porta.

O homem não teve o tempo nem a coragem de contrariá-la ou de tentar fazê-la ficar. Alexandra simplesmente lhe virou as costas e rumou, sozinha e no frio das emoções não correspondidas, para o castelo.

E ele ficara lá, parado feito gárgula, apenas observando enquanto os cabelos ruivos sumiam na imensidão branca de que era feita o caminho. Todos os músculos de seu corpo queriam correr atrás dela. Não podia. Aquela vontade era inconsciente e temida demais para ser consumada.

Tomou mais alguns drinques. Quem sabe o firewhisky o fizesse esquecer de tudo.


	3. Cicatrizes

**N/A: **Galera, ótimas notícias! Acabaram os meus vestibulares... O que significa que vou ter (algum) tempo pra escrever de novo!

Pra comemorar, um capitulozinho um pouco doloroso... Espero que vocês gostem :)

* * *

**Capítulo III – Cicatrizes**

Alexia repousava docemente sobre os plácidos lençóis brancos de seus aposentos na Torre da Grifinória. Um raio de luz escapava do vitral por entre uma brecha da cortina vermelha. Ela, cada vez mais, adorava a vida no castelo.

Apesar do espanto inicial ao serem apresentados a uma professora tão nova, tão cheia de vida e brilho. Agora, porém, tinham se acostumado a sua presença constante e já era querida por muitos.

Seus dias eram sempre cheios. Tinha aulas pela tarde e pela manhã, mas elas não eram suficientes para cobrir toda sua agenda. Nos outros períodos, ajudava os alunos, tirando-lhes duvidas – de sua matéria e de tantas outras – e estudava. Queria aperfeiçoar-se na disciplina. Colaborava também com a biblioteca da escola, deixando manuscritos em pergaminhos, sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para que os alunos pudessem entender melhor a disciplina.

Desde o encontro no Três Vassouras, Severo e Alexandra mantiveram distancia total. Nem cruzavam os mesmos corredores. Não trocavam olhares; palavras, muito menos. A mulher aprendera dolorosamente o que sua alma bondosa tentava negar: Severo era assim agora, escolhera ser assim. Não havia nada que estivesse em seu poder para fazer.

Alexia voltara para a casa dos pais no feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. Precisava revê-los agora que estava bem e segura em Hogwarts. Tudo caminhava perfeitamente bem e desde a morte de Amélia a mulher não vivia dias tão tranquilos.

A primavera tinha chego ligeira. Apesar de ainda gelados, os dias eram agora banhados por muita luz; podia-se receber o calor fraco do sol nos jardins. E era o que os estudantes faziam. Nos períodos livres, aglomeravam-se no extenso gramado, comemorando qualquer vestígio de calor na gelada Escócia.

A ruiva, de seu escritório na Torre da Grifinória, admirava-os excitados nos jardins no dia que antecedia a visita a Hogsmeade. Duas visitas já haviam sido canceladas por conta de nevascas avassaladoras. Agora que o sol voltara a reinar, abrira brecha para a ansiedade dos estudantes.

Alexandra acompanharia uma turma de grifinórios e corvinais do terceiro ano. Estava contente com o grupo para o qual fora designada; todos os outros alunos, porém, queriam estar no grupo da prof. Spring. Era nova e cheia de vitalidade, brincalhona e espontânea, divertida e entusiasmada.

Severo Snape vinha logo atrás da turma dela, com o restante dos terceiranistas – sonserinos e lufa-lufas. Os grupos tinham sido determinados por ordem de chegada dos professores e Alexia estava apreensiva ao ter que conferir os terceiranistas junto a Snape ao fim do dia.

Relaxou ao pensar mais um pouco. Seriam alguns minutos apenas. Podia lidar com aquilo.

Severo chegou a Hogsmeade primeiro que a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e esperou-a, irritado, no ponto de encontro do terceiro ano para que dessem os devidos recados.

'-Não tolerarei atrasos' – rosnou Snape para o grupo de terceiranistas – 'Fui claro o suficiente para as cabecinhas ocas de vocês? Aqui, às seis e trinta.' – arqueou uma sobrancelha em desagrado – 'Nem um minuto a mais' – falou pausadamente, com a voz profunda que adquirira com o passar dos anos.

'-Então pessoal, como o prof. Snape já disse, seis e meia partimos para o castelo' – começou Alexandra, com um sorriso para os alunos – 'É bacana tentar chegar aqui pelo menos dez minutos antes, galera, pra que a gente possa se organizar melhor e levar todo mundo em segurança para Hogwarts de uma vez só. OK?' – explicou calma e decididamente, terminando ambos os dedões para cima para conferir – 'Ninguém quer ser arrastado para lá pelo prof. Snape porque chegou fora do horário' – brincou, torcendo de leve o nariz e rindo, sendo acompanhada pela totalidade dos estudantes.

Severo não ficou feliz com a brincadeira e aumentou a carranca.

'-Seis e trinta' – a temida voz do professor de Poções ressoou, baixa e penetrante.

O riso cessou e todos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, para depois dispersarem-se pelo povoado.

Alexia primeiro dirigiu-se ao seu lugar preferido de toda Hogsmeade: a HoneyDukes. Todas suas memórias de lá eram incríveis e envolviam doces maravilhosos. Era sua parada favorita desde que visitara o povoado pela primeira vez.

Ainda deliciava-se com as varinhas de alcaçuz. Lembrava-a de todos os momentos, de sua infância até a adolescência. Lembrava-a de Olívia, a irmã mais velha, que sempre dividiu com ela o gosto exagerado por doces. Lembrava-a de Sirius, seu primeiro namorado oficial, que fazia todos os seus gostos, e esse não era exceção.

Não quis ir até o Três Vassouras confraternizar com os professores porque Severo estaria lá. A lembrança do último encontro ainda era recente, e o lugar não favorecia a memória. Ali, na HoneyDukes, a simples presença de Severo não a incomodaria. Ele era amargo demais para um lugar tão doce como aquele.

Severo vira de esguelha Alexia se deliciando com uma varinha de alcaçuz dentro da loja de doces. Pelo que parecera, ela tivera a mesma ideia que ele ao não comparecer à reunião de sempre. Ele vagueava por Hogsmeade, como sempre fizera. Sozinho.

Nada ali o apetecia muito ou trazia memórias boas. Tudo que levara de Hogwarts fora a memória do garoto esquálido e pálido, a humilhação dos demais rapazes. Tudo era ruim, não fosse o olhar bondoso de Alexandra Spring. No dia da formatura, porém, concluiu que era um olhar de pena ao vê-la cavalgando no colo de Sirius Black.

Vagava, então, entre a espessa neblina que o sol, nessa época de transição, gerava. Ele pertencia às sombras, à esguelha.

~"~

Alexandra comprara doces para um ano, tamanho era o exagero. Foi à botica renovar seu estoque pessoal de ingredientes para Poções; não queria ter de pedir nada à Snape. Lá acabou encontrando também penas de escrever e lembrou-se que era bom comprar mais algumas. As suas ficariam inutilizáveis logo.

Comprou também mais tinta e pergaminho.

Caminhou, em seguida, para ver de perto a vitrine de uma loja um pouco mais distante que as outras. Tempo era o que ela tinha de sobra, afinal. Alguém tivera a mesma ideia. Fora puxada bruscamente para uma viela escura e inabitada do povoado assim que conseguiu aproximar-se da vitrine.

Alexia batera a cabeça com força contra a pedra que cobria o chão, atordoando-a por tempo suficiente para ser imobilizada. Tudo rodava. A visão estava embaçada. _O que estava acontecendo?_

'-Urgh' – gemeu ela, tateando à procura do lugar da cabeça que tinha sido atingido.

'-Shhh' – murmurou a outra presença ali, lançando um feitiço não verbal que imobilizava também as mãos da mulher – a primeira preocupação do sujeito fora com os pés, presos por invisíveis cordas conjuradas.

Alexia não conseguia compreender o que se passava. Ainda estava aturdida pela forte batida na cabeça. A figura masculina, então, tirou calmamente a capa; desafivelou o cinto preto que levava na cintura; abriu a braguilha.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. A professora gritou o mais alto que pôde. Não conseguia mexer as mãos, tampouco os pés; se não gritasse, não poderia evitar o que certamente viria a seguir.

O homem bateu a mão com força extrema contra a delicada face da mulher, que gemeu alto de dor em resposta.

'-Você está maluca, mulher?' – disse entre dentes, furioso – 'Quer que eu te mate agora mesmo?'

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu ante a fala. Não havia ninguém ali, naquela área afastada.

No momento em que Alexia reconheceu a voz como sendo do estranho professor de astronomia, ele havia lançado uma azaração em suas cordas vocais. Nem um mísero som saia.

Jonathan Kent, o professor atarracado e taciturno de astronomia. Por quê? Ela nem mesmo tinha tido uma conversa que durasse mais de cinco minutos com ele; na verdade, nunca tinha dispensado atenção suficiente ao homem para aquilo.

Ele prendeu as pernas eufóricas de Alexandra entre as suas enquanto terminava de abrir a braguilha, gesto que fora interrompido pelos gritos da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Jonathan abriu o casaco de Alexia com força, estourando o zíper refinado. Mais lágrimas escorreram dos olhos azuis. Simplesmente não podia acreditar. Ela rezava para Merlin e todos os Deuses que conhecia. Aquilo _tinha_ que parar.

O homem agarrou um dos seios de Alexandra por cima do sutiã claro que ela usava.

'-Achei que teria mais carne' – ele zombou, com um sorriso psicótico a estampar a face.

Alexia só fazia a chorar. Gritar era inútil. Tentar mover-se também. Foi só quando ele puxou bruscamente a calça da mulher, porém, que o choro se tornou incessante.

Abaixando as próprias calças, Kent se preparava para invadi-la.

Alexandra olhava para o lado, tentando fingir que aquilo não era real. Não suportaria assistir enquanto o homem a usava. O lado esquerdo de seu rosto queimava como brasa, como se as outras coisas não bastassem.

Quando o professor de astronomia expôs o pênis semiereto, Alexia fechou os olhos com força, esperando um golpe que nunca veio. Ela não arriscava abrir os olhos. Será que ele estava se preparando para invadi-la? Ou pretendia torturá-la com a espera?

'-_Crucio!_' – alguém extremamente furioso gritou – 'Então você gosta de estuprar mulheres, seu bastardo? Eu deveria ter reparado em você antes.' – rosnou baixo e ameaçador desta vez.

Alexia, regozijante como estava, não conseguiu reconhecer a voz. A única coisa que fazia era agradecer aos Céus e a todos os Deuses que o habitavam. Alguém a tinha salvo. Essa percepção a fez debulhar em lágrimas, embaçando a pouca visão que aquela posição lhe deixava.

A figura de negro deu um pontapé firme no corpo desacordado do professor e aproximou-se da mulher ruiva.

Não proferiu nenhuma palavra dócil ou de consolação, apenas franziu o sobrolho e pegou-a no colo, desfazendo os feitiços que imobilizavam as mãos e os pés da professora.

'-Severo' – ela murmurou, a voz esganiçada pelo feitiço desfeito há pouco, com os olhos em lágrimas – 'Não me leve para o povoado.'

Ante o pedido desesperado de Alexandra, Snape mudou a direção, indo rumo ao pub mais afastado, o Cabeça de Javali.

'-Você não tem medo do Cabeça de Javali?' – inquiriu, descrente, sem preocupação na voz, apenas zombaria.

'-Não.' – ela respondeu somente, cansada, virando a cabeça para o peitoral de Snape.

Lá chegando, Severo colocou com cuidado a professora no chão.

'-Escolha uma mesa no fundo. Vou pegar as bebidas.' – ele disse no seu habitual tom de voz baixo e grave.

Alexia dirigiu-se à mesa no canto mais escuro que encontrara. Não estava deveras limpa, mas as sombras pareciam ser a única coisa capaz de abrigá-la. Sentia vergonha. Ao pensar, por um segundo, no que quase ocorrera, vergonha e alívio misturaram-se, derramando o resultado em forma de lágrimas.

O homem vinha com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos, depositando uma de fronte para a ruiva.

'-Obrigada, Severo' – ela aquiesceu, pegando na caneca com ambas as mãos – 'Não pela cerveja' – empurrou alguns nucles pela mesa, pagando-o pela bebida – 'Por ter chego a tempo.'

Os olhos vermelhos diziam mais que as poucas palavras proferidas.

'-Não há de que, professora' – respondeu, sério, empurrando de volta os nucles, o olhar ameaçador fazendo com que ela não os empurrasse novamente.

Alexandra desviou o olhar para a janela embaçada pela sujeira, anormalmente quieta o tempo todo. Tomaram mais algumas canecas de cerveja e pediram um peixe com batatas engordurado, que lhes serviria de almoço.

A ruiva tomou as bebidas, mas mal tocou na comida. Aquela sensação terrível não deixava seu estômago. Sentia que iria desabar novamente a qualquer momento, mas não queria falar com Snape sobre o incidente, mesmo tendo sido ele seu salvador.

'-Alexandra' – ele chamou, atraindo a atenção da mulher que observava o povoado mais ao longe pela janela imunda – 'O que houve com o professor Kent?' – inquiriu, sério, encarando-a, como fazia com os alunos.

'-Eu-Eu não sei' – gaguejou ainda com o olhar fixo na janela – 'Eu nunca nem falei com ele a sós...' – suspirou, mirando Snape. Lágrimas vinham novamente aos olhos azuis – 'Só não fale sobre isso para ninguém. Por favor.' – pediu, encarando-o com desespero.

Alexandra estava apática. Aquele maldito professor tinha conseguido fazer Alexia parar de brilhar. Nem o recente desentendimento com Severo a deixara assim. Ela ficara brava, deveras, mas fulgurante; vívida como sempre.

Naquele momento, no Cabeça de Javali, os olhos de Alexia estavam gelados de desesperança, a face pálida, a boca entreaberta e calada. Nada parecido com a grifinória brincalhona que ele conhecera aos dezesseis anos.

'-Sinto, mas devo informar ao Diretor' – a face da mulher se torceu em desalento quando o homem proferiu a sentença.

'-Por favor, Severo' – os olhos lacrimejados dela lhe imploravam mais do que as palavras que deixavam sua boca.

'-Tenho que informá-lo, professora. Do contrário, continuaremos com um estuprador lecionando em Hogwarts.' – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha negra e espessa – 'Kent deve ser punido.'

'-Eu não me importo...' – ela disse num murmúrio quase inaudível, seguido de mais lágrimas de dor.

Severo nada fez. Estacou diante das lágrimas da mulher. Alexia, sempre tão dona de si, tão fogosa, tão carismática, chorando desesperadamente à sua frente.

'-Alexandra, o Diretor precisa saber. Se você quiser correr o risco de outra tentativa de estupro, cabe a você ir atrás dele. Kent não pode permanecer em Hogwarts.' – reafirmou, sem consolá-la.

'-É tão vergonhoso, Snape, tão degradante...' – ela cuspiu as palavras com nojo, ignorando o sarcasmo da frase do homem.

'-Não foi culpa sua. Aquele bastardo que deve se sentir envergonhado.' – Snape franziu ainda mais o cenho.

'-Eu não quero voltar para lá.'- suspirou.

'-Está bem' – ele pediu mais duas cervejas amanteigadas – 'Esperaremos aqui até as dezoito horas.'

'-Você pode ir.'

Severo fingiu não a escutar e passou um caneco que Abefort trazia na bandeja para a ruiva.

Alexandra cutucava debilmente desgastes da madeira no tampo da mesa. Snape sentia que devia dizer-lhe algo, alguma palavra de conforto ou piedade, mas não era bom nisso. Nunca fora.

Naquele momento a ruiva não parecia mais a garota que todos idolatravam em Hogwarts, como um ídolo dourado. Era apenas uma mulher machucada. Machucada como ele. A ferida do rosto cicatrizara com um aceno da varinha de Snape, mas as piores tinham ficado na memória.

Estas, provavelmente, não sarariam nunca.

Pensando sobre a época de Hogwarts, veio um pensamento à cabeça de Snape.

'-Alexandra, você por acaso não pode ter conhecido Kent no passado? Algum rival de infância, primo distante...?' - sugeriu, com o cenho franzido, ainda pensativo.

'-Não que eu me lembre...' – ela desviou a atenção da mesa para o colega de trabalho – 'Ele frequentou Hogwarts no mesmo período que nós?'

'-Terei que olhar nos registros. Se frequentou, não era sonserino.'

Alexia aquiesceu somente, sorvendo a bebida gelada.

'-Não deixe esse idiota te abalar' – ele murmurou, firme e baixo, quebrando um longo período de silêncio, pegando Alexandra de surpresa.

'-A questão é mais complicada do que eu simplesmente ficar abalada, Severo' – ela suspirou languidamente – 'Hoje eu perdi a fé que eu tinha nas pessoas; percebi como eu sou um alvo fácil, pronta para acreditar em tudo e em todos. Talvez eu seja ingênua demais.'

Severo aborreceu-se mais com Kent. Ele tirara de Alexandra sua essência. Desde o dia que a conhecera, numa tarde longínqua na biblioteca de Hogwarts, o homem admirou a esperança que ela na tinha nas pessoas; aquela qualidade era deveras rara.

'-As pessoas é que são ruins demais, professora Spring.' – ele pôs fim àquele assunto, sem nunca admitir o pesar que sentia ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Alexia – 'E temo que tenhamos que voltar ao povoado.'

Alexia concordou com a cabeça, dirigindo-se ao balcão sujo do pub de forma a quitar a conta. Lá chegando, Severo segurou seu cotovelo com segurança e o tom grave chegou ao ouvido da ruiva:

'-Já está pago.' – proferiu, puxando-a com firmeza para fora.

'-Você já fez muito por mim hoje. Me deixe apenas pagar o almoço.' – pediu, mirando-o nos olhos de uma forma a qual o homem não estava acostumado.

'-Não diga bobagens, Alexandra' – replicou quando já andavam em direção ao Três Vassouras.

'-Não estou dizendo. Serei eternamente grata.' – ela tocou-o de leve no braço para que ele a encarasse, confirmando a veracidade das palavras.

'-Você não precisa. Continuo sendo o mesmo bastardo.'

'-Você chamou Kent de bastardo. Não deveria se igualar a ele.'

'-Mas me igualo.' – disse, sisudo, guardando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

Alexandra olhou interrogativa para ele.

'-Eu já fiz coisas terríveis, Alexandra. Não se engane. Não virei herói por ter parado um ato de brutalidade contra uma pessoa inocente.' – proferiu, irritado, respondendo a pergunta que ela não fizera.

'-Você se subjulga, Severo. Não deveria.'

'-Você me subestima nas atrocidades' – balançou a cabeça em descrença – 'Você não conhece pessoas ruins de verdade, Spring. Ter gritado com você no Três Vassouras é uma apenas uma demonstração mal apresentada do que já fiz.'

'-Queria entender porque o reforço na sua maldade.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Você nunca entenderá, Alexandra!' – ele disse, ríspido, mais alto do que gostaria – 'Você insiste em acreditar nas pessoas. Não é porque eu cheguei na hora certa hoje que passarei a ser conivente e respeitável. Nada mudou! Não quero que você me veja de forma diferente!' – completou, profundamente irritado.

'-Por que não?' – ela replicou, calma, encarando os olhos azuis contra os negros.

'-Porque seria uma ilusão. Você é propensa a ilusões. Já disse; continuo o mesmo cretino.'

Alexandra não insistiu. Não naquele dia. Naquele fatídico dia não tinha fé nas pessoas.

'-Se você diz.' – deu de ombros e seguiu na frente, rumo ao local combinado para o encontro dos terceiranistas.

Levaram os alunos para o castelo e Snape acompanhou a professora até a Torre da Grifinória.

'-O que você está fazendo, Snape?' – inquiriu, quando notou que estava sendo seguida.

'-Certificando-me de que chegará em segurança até seus aposentos. Se Kent tiver alguma noção naquilo que chama de cabeça, já estará bem longe daqui. Mas ainda pode estar no castelo.' – justificou, ainda andando, sem desviar o olhar para ela.

Alexia calou, pensativa.

Talvez houvesse ainda um restinho do Severo jovem naquele homem amargo e raivoso. Só talvez.

Naquele dia, porém, não tinha fé nas pessoas. Nem uma centelha de esperança de que ela e Severo pudessem ser novamente amigos. Nada. Alexandra morrera um pouco.

Chegaram até a porta dos aposentos da professora, quietos todo o percurso.

Severo virava-se para ir embora, ainda sem trocar palavra, quando uma mão delicada tocou de leve seu braço, contrariando o esperado para o humor de Alexandra naquele dia.

Ele respeitava quieto o espaço que ela mantinha - e que ela precisava, depois daquela tarde.

'-Severo' - ela chamou, junto ao gesto - 'Obrigada, mais uma vez' - agradeceu, cabisbaixa.

'-Não há de que' - o homem respondeu polidamente, com um menear quase imperceptível de cabeça.

'-De verdade, Severo' - disse, séria - 'Ofereço o que você quiser, em agradecimento por hoje. O que você pedir. Ouro, terras, posições influentes, qualquer coisa que minha família possa oferecer... Apenas diga.' - ofereceu, mirando os olhos azuis diretamente nos negros.

Snape desviou o olhar.

'-Eu não quero nada em troca, Alexandra.' - rosnou, ameaçando deixar a soleira da porta.

'-O que temos aqui, então? Um gesto altruísta?' - provocou, com um sorriso debochado.

A boca de Severo curvou-se no que seria um sorriso, não fosse pelo aspecto felino.

'-Você é esperta, Alexandra.' - disse, apenas, no mesmo tom baixo e ameaçador.

'-Também tenho boa memória. Lembrarei que estou te devendo uma.' - ela moveu graciosamente as sobrancelhas ruivas.

Severo meneou a cabeça, considerando o que ela havia dito. Voltou a mirá-la. Ela sustentou o olhar gelado.

Normalmente, encontrava-se apenas vivacidade e alegria naqueles olhos azuis, geralmente tão rasos, tão transparentes. Quando encontraram os olhos negros, entretanto, eram um mar profundo de sentimentos e desilusões.

Aquele atentado afetara e continuaria afetando Alexia profundamente.

~"~

'-Professor Dumbledore?' – inquiriu Severo, abrindo a porta dos aposentos redondos, depois de passar pela gárgula.

'-Severo, é você que está aí?' – retorquiu, calmamente, uma voz de dentro da sala.

'-Sim, Diretor.'

'-Entre, meu caro' – pediu, espiando por cima da mesa atulhada de objetos – 'E diga-me: o que o traz aqui depois da visita de Hogsmeade? Algum aluno fujão?' – inquiriu com ar de graça.

'-Creio que seja um assunto imensamente mais sério, professor.'

'-Sente-se, então, Severo e ponha-me a par.' – sorriu, abrindo uma das gavetas da escrivaninha – 'Azedinhas?' – ofereceu.

Severo recusou com um gesto mal humorado.

'-Kent.' – proferiu entredentes, os olhos brilhando de raiva – 'Estou formalmente pedindo a demissão dele, Diretor. E a cassação de sua licenciatura.'

'-Isso é grave, Severo. Vai precisar de uma boa justificativa.' – Dumbledore aprumou-se na cadeira ao ver a gravidade da situação e ajeitou seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

'-Assédio a professora Spring é o suficiente para o senhor?' – arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

'-Podemos conseguir uma medida restritiva... Mas vai levar tempo até que o Ministério libere a demissão do professor.'

Severo suspirou. Achou que podia conseguir ver-se livre de Kent sem precisar detalhar o que ele estava se referindo por 'assédio'.

'-Kent tentou estuprar a professora Spring' – decidiu-se, por fim, que contar a verdade seria o caminho mais fácil – 'Encontrei-a amarrada, sob um feitiço silenciador e com a lateral do rosto machucada. Ele estava com as calças abertas, pronto para agir. Foi sorte a dela que cheguei antes que aquele idiota pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.'

'-Severo' – Dumbledore estava estupefato e se inclinara sobre a mesa, de modo a encarar o sonserino nos olhos – 'Esta é uma acusação muito grave. Gravíssima. Você tem a certeza de que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? De que não pode ser um engano?'

'-Escute, Dumbledore, dificilmente acredito que a Spring poderia querer ser jogada no chão, ter os braços e pernas amarrados, a cara espancada e ter um desconhecido sobre ela tentando invadi-la. Me pareceu muito longe de um fetiche sexual' – debochou ele, claramente mais irritado do que aparentara no começo – 'Eu só vim porque é provável que ele retorne ao castelo, fazendo com que a professora corra perigo. Você não vai querer um estuprador no seu corpo docente, Alvo.'

'-Mandarei chamar a professora Spring para confirmar sua história e mandarei uma coruja para o Ministério.' – certificou o velho Diretor – 'E fique seguro, Severo: a srta. Spring não estará em perigo. Pedirei para que ela seja acompanhada até minha sala agora e em todos os momentos até que o Sr. Kent esteja longe o suficiente.'

Severo concordou com um menear de cabeça e direcionou-se à porta.

'-Não se preocupe, meu caro. Não vai haver outra tentativa. Não enquanto eu for o diretor deste castelo.' – comunicou, firme, acenando com a cabeça.

'-Não estou preocupado com a Spring, Diretor. A atitude de Kent viola todas as leis do Ministério da Magia e todas as normas da escola. Preocupo-me com o bem estar comum.'

'-Está certo, então, Severo. Não tenho objeções.' – Dumbledore, entretanto, sorriu ironicamente apesar da fala.

Severo bateu a porta com força. Velho intrometido. Obviamente ele não estava preocupado com a segurança da pequena Spring. Era só sua moral. Por que preocupar-se-ia com ela, afinal? Não havia motivo. Ele não estava preocupado.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? Quero saber de tudo nas reviews! :3


End file.
